Pegasus Ponies
Warriors of the air and the force behind Equestria’s weather teams, the pegasus ponies rule the skies. From the most acrophobic hermit in her hut to the Wonderbolts, they enjoy a freedom unmatched in Equestria. Personality: Airy and aloof, most pegasi enjoy the good life whenever they can. They work hard and play harder. Physical Description: Willowy and wiry, pegasus pony muscle is generally concentrated on keeping the wings going. Their bone structure is nearly hollow, like a bird’s. Religion: Almost all pegasus ponies worship Celestia, as their clerics gravitate nearly universally toward the Air domain. The last commander of Pegasopolis, Commander Hurricane, is strong in their memory as well. Some pegasus ponies worshipped Nightmare Moon in Luna’s absence; since her return, these former heretics have almost universally converted to the true night goddess’ worship, and are her most devoted servants. Names: As with all pony names, pegasus ponies tend to be named something in reference to their special talent. Pegasus pony names tend to reference wings and air more than most. Female pegasus pony names: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spitfire, Cloud-kicker, Lightning Bolt Male pegasus pony names: Soarin’, Featherweight, Rumble, Thunderlane, Prism Strider Adventurers: Mobility is the watchword for pegasus adventurers, who favor classes which don’t rely on armor. Pegasus druids captain weather teams, while swashbucklers and rogues work well within the Canterlot defense team and the Wonderbolts. Those who do choose the path of the fighter or cleric try to raise money for mithril armor sooner rather than later: Celestia’s royal guard are among these stalwart fighters, who team maneuverability and martial power to great effect against any who would threaten Equestria. Pegasus Pony Racial Traits *+2 Dexterity or Wisdom, -2 Constitution: Pegasus ponies are fragile speedsters. *Medium: As Medium creatures, pegasus ponies have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Pegasus pony base land speed is 30 feet. *Flight: A pegasus pony has a fly speed equal to her base land speed, with Average maneuverability. She cannot fly in medium or heavy armor. *Class Restrictions: Pegasus ponies may not be wizards, sorcerers, warmages or any other full-casting arcane class. They cast spells with the Earth descriptor at -1 CL and spells with the Air descriptor at +1 CL. *Pony Physiology: Pegasus ponies wear barding, not armor, and as such pay twice the base cost for armor (including for masterwork armor, but not including any magical properties). *Cutie Mark: A pegasus pony gains a +2 miscellaneous bonus to skill checks pertaining to their special talent. For example, a pegasus pony whose special talent is taking care of animals might get a +2 bonus to heal checks, but only for use on animals. Pegasus ponies may instead choose to gain +5 to their flight speed. *Favored Class: Druid or Rogue. A multiclass pegasus pony chooses one of these classes the first time she takes a level in either. This class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty. Pegasus Pony Feats NEED FOR SPEED Requirements: Pegasus Pony Fly speed increases by +30 feet. LEAF ON THE WIND Requirements: Pegasus Pony, Fly speed 60+, Good maneuverability Fly speed increases by an additional 30 feet. Maneuverability increases to Perfect. Category:D20 Stats Category:Ponies